¿Por qué amas a papá?
by Chia S.R
Summary: Cuando eres pequeño todo parece incomprensible, por eso, las preguntas se formulan. Y ésta, irremediablemente, es la presente en ese momento en el pequeño hijo de los Echizen.


**One-shot:** ¿Por qué amas a papá?

**Pareja: **RyosakuRyo

**Resumen:** Cuando eres pequeño todo parece incomprensible, por eso, las preguntas se formulan. Y ésta, irremediablemente, es la presente en ese momento en el pequeño hijo de los Echizen.

El niño miró a su madre con ojos preocupados cuando el portazo rompió la poca estabilidad de ésta y, sin parecer importarle que su hijo estuviera mirándole, cubrió su rostro con las manos y sollozó.

Siempre le había pasado la misma pregunta por la cabeza y nunca había encontrado respuesta.

¿Por qué su madre amaba a su padre? ¿Por qué le soportaba todo cuando era tan malo con ella? ¿Por qué no le dejaba de una vez si tanto la hacía sufrir?

Pero nunca había tenido el corazón de preguntárselo, porque, casi siempre, después de las broncas ella sonreía ante él y fingía que nada había pasado.

Si eso era amor, su madre estaba muy enferma.

Fingir e ignorar el dolor que ese hombre le ocasionaba era algo que no llegaba a comprender. ¿Quizás es que le superaba? ¿Estaba por encima de su entendimiento la respuesta?

Y él solo podía mirar desde fuera, esperar que su madre se diera cuenta que, cuando su padre la tomaba entre sus brazos y la sostenía en el sofá mientras veían una película en la televisión a oscuras, era únicamente para volver a engañarla más tarde y pelearse de nuevo, a voz en grito, con dolor después.

Pero cuando un día decidió averiguar el motivo de por qué su padre se comportaba de aquel modo, porque todo en el mundo tiene explicación y se negaba a permitir que una pregunta tan estúpida como obvia quedara lejos de su entendimiento, siguió a su padre una tarde en que logro escapar de la mirada protectora de su madre.

Y entonces, vio algo que no esperaba.

Su padre se abrazaba a otra mujer en una cancha de tenis y le susurraba algo al oído. Ella se sonrojaba y le dedicaba las mismas pantomimas que su madre le hacía cuando quería hacer las paces con su padre, para después, encerrarse en su dormitorio y a saber qué hacían. Porque él siempre permanecía fuera de su dormitorio cuando ambos se encerraban. Sus padres se encargaban de ello con mayor empeño que el que se comiera los aborrecibles comestibles de color verde o caca.

El caso es que algo creció dentro de él. Por su madre. Por él. Y porque su padre no parecía importarle nada que aquella mujer le manoseara y se atreviera a besarle el cuello.

Sin poder contenerse, regresó hasta su casa, donde su madre le echó una bronca y no quiso acompañarlo hasta donde su padre trabaja. ¿Quizás ella ya sabía lo que pasaba y no quería darse cuenta de la realidad? ¿O simplemente es que le había sentado mal que se escapara de su protección para ir a espiar a su padre, obviando, claro está, que ella no sabía que su huída había sido claramente para espiarlo?

Se fue a la cama tras cenar, cuando su padre todavía no había llegado. Pero se enteró perfectamente cuando éste llegó, porque los gritos le despertaron. Se asomó y buscó con la mirada a su madre, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con las manos en la cara de nuevo y sacudiéndose. Se acercó a ella.

"Mamá"

Sakuno levantó la mirada hacia él y sonriendo con la sonrisa más triste del mundo, se abrazó a él. Su padre salió del baño unos minutos más tarde, suspirando y después, se encerró en el dormitorio.

Sakuno lo amodorró tanto que, pese a que intentó luchar contra el sueño, volvió a caer.

Al día siguiente, entre camelos, le rogó a su madre ir de paseo. Echó a correr en el último momento y llegó hasta las canchas donde su padre trabaja. La misma mujer y su padre estaban abrazados. Su madre, jadeante, gritó su nombre, lo que obligó a Ryoma descubrir su posición y soltar a la dichosa mujer y estropear su plan. Su padre lo cogió de los pantalones y lo levantó, lanzándole una mirada de esas que hacían que uno volviera a desear llevar pañales en vez de haber aprendido a ir al cuarto de baño.

"Demonios de niño"

Sakuno llegó jadeante hasta él, aferrándolo entre sus brazos y mirando en disculpa a Ryoma.

"Lo siento"

"No. Algo debió de pasar"

"Se escapó hacia aquí"

Los miró a uno y otro, señaló a la mujer y miró en un intento de valor a su padre y madre alternadamente.

"Papá engaña. Amá, hace pupa a ti".

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice. Sakuno se lo cargó adecuadamente, a modo saco patatas en los brazos y se alejaron para más intimidad. Ryoma se sentó en el banco y Sakuno ocupó sus piernas sin soltarle. Con el ceño fruncido, esperó. Cruzó los brazos.

"Espedo despuestas"

Sakuno emitió una carcajada divertida, disculpándose después cuando, al parecer, logró imitar una mirada idéntica a su padre.

"Papá no está engañándome, Hiro"

"Sí" continuó cabezonamente.

Ryoma bufó.

"A quién habrá salido".

"¡Oye!"

Su madre se sonrojó, obteniendo la mirada pícara que su padre parecía solo guardar para su progenitora. Mientras él los miró sin comprender. ¿Acaso no era obvio lo que su padre hacía con esa mujer?

"Pero esa mujed…"

"Tu papá hace de monitor para ella. Es cierto, reconozco, que la primera vez yo pensé como tú. Pero no es verdad. Tu padre es fiel".

Frunció el ceño y puso morros.

"Pero os peleaids".

De nuevo, una mirada cómplice y un suspiro por parte de su padre.

"Porque están sucediendo cambios en casa, cariño" su madre le acarició la cabeza. "Tu papá puede volver a jugar como antes y él insiste en no querer marcharse y dejarnos. Parece que no se fía. Cree que seré yo quien le engañe".

El niño los miró a uno y otro. Su padre miraba hacia un costado, con un mohín parecido a los morros que él ponía cuando le quitaban el chocolate que tanto le gustaba. Su madre sonrió y acarició los cabellos de su progenitor.

"Lo que él no quiere saber es que voy a serle fiel hasta el fin de mis días".

Entonces, sus padres hacían lo que antes de encerrarse en su dormitorio. Juntaban los labios y se miraban con esa mirada que nunca le dedicaban a él. Irritado, le tocó la cara a su madre y con los ojos grandes y avispados, preguntó:

"Mamá, ¿por qué quieres a papá? Papá es malo contigo. Te chilla y te mira mal".

Sakuno volvió a mirar a Ryoma y sonriendo de nuevo, le tocó las manos.

"Porque lo amo con locura. Y eso es algo que cuando crezcas, entenderás".

El niño los miró a uno y otro, y mientras Ryoma, su padre, parecía aceptar que su madre le quería mucho, él volvía a perderse en más preguntas. Cómo por ejemplo; ¿por qué su padre amaba a su madre cuando era tan complicada?

Pero esa, ya era otra historia.

7-08-2012

Chía.

Pd: Terminado en casa de Jackilyn.


End file.
